This invention pertains to a hydraulic intensifier system and, more particularly, to a motor-pump unit having porting whereby the unit can operate for intensification of pressure of fluid delivered thereto under pressure to provide for an increased pressure in a part of the fluid with the remainder of the fluid devliered to the unit used as motive power for the unit and wherein the unit can also operate in a reverse direction in a start mode as driven by the intensified pressure fluid.
The prior art has many types of pressure boosters. One type of pressure booster is the reciprocating piston type, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,296,647, 2,484,884, and 2,652,780. Pressure boosters using rotatable members are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,935,952, 3,133,503, and 3,188,963 wherein plural sets of axial pistons are provided with one set being used as a motor and the other set as a pump. U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,864 discloses a rotatable unit with radially movable slippers wherein elements of the unit perform similarly to a vane-type unit in the motor function and with the elements functioning as radial pistons for obtaining pressure intensification.
The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,832,199 and 3,128,707 wherein multiple porting is provided in order to obtain separate flows from a pump.